


Treating You Would Be My Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar, Castiel, a candle-lit bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating You Would Be My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldwaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/gifts).



> I read some fic of questionable quality and wrote this because I was in a mood.

It's not that Balthazar was expecting Castiel to show up just then, but he was totally expecting Castiel to show up just then. And he had prepared.  
"Bal...?" the younger angel asked when he arrived, eyebrows furrowing. "What's all this?"  
He gestured to the dimly lit room, to the bed with silk pillowcases and sheets with 1200 threadcount. There were vases of roses placed intermittently about, and there was a distinct Romantic feel about the atmosphere.  
"Why, Cassie, what does it look like?" Balthazar grinned.  
"What is the occasion?"  
"Does there need to be one?" He approached Castiel, took his wrists.  
Castiel swallowed. "No," he ventured, tilting his head.  
"Good, because I just felt like treating you," Balthazar murmured and kissed the back of his hand. He pulled him in close and slipped his arms around Castiel's waist. "So tell me, how would you like to be treated?"  
Castiel leaned his forehead against Balthazar's. "Lovingly," he decided.  
Balthazar led him to the bed, sat him down, slid the trench coat off his shoulders. "Lovingly," he echoed in a whisper before leaning foreward and capturing Castiel's lips in his own. His fingers worked at the knot on his tie, then at the buttons of his white dress shirt. As he concentrated on his task, he barely noticed Castiel's hand moving until it rested on the side of his face. He glanced up and their eyes met.  
"I love you," Castiel murmured, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a lopsided grin. Balthazar smiled fondly in return and resumed his task, pushing off the shirt from Castiel's shoulders when he was done.  
Castiel pulled him up just then, guided him forward until Balthazar took the hint to straddle his lap.  
"Oh, I see how it is," Balthazar chuckled. "Can't stand to let someone else be in control."  
Cas merely quirked an eyebrow and rested his hands on Balthazar's lower back, fingers flexing. One slid up to his shoulder blades. "Wings," he stated. Not quite an order, more of question, really.  
"Yours too," Balthazar coaxed, wrapping his arms around the other angel and dragging his nails across the exposed skin of his back.  
Simultaneously their wings flared and danced against each other before settling comfortably, Balthazar's tawny ones against the black of Castiel's.  
Balthazar reached down to cup Cas, who he could tell was beginning to respond. He tightened his grip, maneouvering his wrist and twisting his hand around. He watched intently as Castiel's mouth fell open and his eyes closed. With his free hand, he slipped two fingers in and dragged them across Castiel's lower lip. His tongue darted out to meet Balthazar's fingers, drawing them in so that he could close his lips and suck.  
An insistent half-thrust from Cas told Balthazar that he had momentarily neglected the actions of his other hand, and he resumed massaging Castiel's groin to full hardness. Then he undid the button and zipper of his slacks, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to expose Castiel's erection.  
Cas shivered when Balthazar took him into his hand, neglecting his own hardness in favour of Castiel's. "Mm, that's good," he moaned softly once they had a good pace going. His wings fluttered and shook with pleasure.  
Castiel seemed to become aware that all attention was on him, and he worked at Balthazar's button as well. Balthazar didn't object, instead looking into Castiel's eyes and grinning lasciviously.  
Cas deftly wrapped slender fingers around his cock and jerked upward. Balthazar instinctively thrust, enjoying the pleasure of friction after the pain of being confined in his too-tight trousers.  
They went on like this, hands on each other's cocks, thrusting and panting and filling the room with pleased noises, until Balthazar's other hand flew to brace himself against the bed as Castiel almost got him _that_ close. His wings stretched out across the room, nearly knocking a vase off its stand. Castiel's followed, twining their feathers together as the soft blue light of their grace wove between their connected wings.  
Balthazar couldn't help but stare at the sheer _beauty_ of it, and Castiel was much the same way. It wasn't until Castiel's thumb grazed casually across the head of his cock that Balthazar refocused on the task at hand and sped up his motions, determined to bring Castiel off and watch him shout his praises to the high heavens.  
Castiel, of course, wasn't going to let Balthazar have _all_ the fun, and renewed his efforts as well. His grace welled up behind his eyes as they bore into Balthazar's.  
By some unspoken agreement, they reached the edge and spilled over in the same moment, hands tightening in response to their own orgasms, ecstacy pouring over them in waves. Balthazar tilted his head back and groaned Castiel's name; Castiel leaned in against Balthazar's chest as his breathing shook and caught as the intermingling of his and Balthazar's graces pulled everything he had from his body. Spent, he fell back onto the bed and pulled Balthazar forward with him. Their glow dissipated and was replaced once again by the dim candlelight.  
Balthazar wiped Castiel's hair from it's place stuck against his forehead. He leaned forward and rolled off, laying on his back next to Cas. He grabbed his hand. "I love you," he said after several moments of silence.  
Cas smiled. "I think you're going to need a new shirt."  
Balthazar looked down at himself and cursed himself for not having the presence of mind to take it off before they started all this. But it didn't matter. Because Castiel was happy, and so he was happy too.  
  
  
~The End~


End file.
